Mariage
by Di-Bee
Summary: AU, si Helen n'avait pas préservé l'embryon, ce à quoi sa vie aurait pu ressembler, aux côtés de son plus vieil ami, James Watson. Friendship/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mariage

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : AU, si Helen n'avait pas préservé l'embryon, ce à quoi sa vie aurait pu ressembler, aux côtés de son plus vieil ami, James Watson. Friendship/Romance.

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Note : J'ai écrit Helen légèrement Ooc, en mettant ça sur le compte des hormones, tout en espérant ne pas trop en avoir fait ;)

Fic multichapitre, deux aujourd'hui.

Mariage, chapitre 1

La cérémonie

Ils échangèrent un regard, leurs gorges serrées. Faisaient-ils le bon choix?

Après la 'disparition' de John, la situation s'était compliquée au delà de leurs 'espérances'. Apprendre la grossesse d'Helen avait ébranlé son père, malgré l'assurance du soutien de James, grand ami tant du père que de la fille, et de son fiancé disparu. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées en silence, chacun cherchant une solution qui permette à tous de s'en sortir en tout bien tout honneur.

La proposition de conservation de l'embryon avait été évoquée plusieurs fois, et autant de fois rejetée tant par des raisons pratiques qu'éthiques, ce même par Helen, qui même si elle s'exprimait peu lors de ces réunions tenait à défendre sa position.

Même si leurs connaissances de médecin à tous auraient permis un avortement sans doute passé inaperçu, elle se sentait incapable de faire face à une telle alternative. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à présent à l'égard de son ex-fiancé, une partie d'elle y restait irrémédiablement attachée, ainsi qu'à l'enfant à naître.

Ca aurait été la 'solution de facilité' mais elle l'avait contrée avec une véhémence qui avait vite fait comprendre aux deux hommes qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer objective, mais aussi que la convaincre était peine perdue.

Un soir, une bonne demi-heure après que la jeune femme ne se soit retirée, James avait fini par se convaincre de proposer à Gregory une solution dont il avait lui-même longtemps éprouvé les pour et les contre avant de la lui soumettre. Il s'attendait à la réaction de grande surprise de la part du père de son amie, mais certainement pas à la ferveur de sa propre voix.

Sa solution était d'apparence des plus simples, mais ses implications nombreuses. Elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais comme le point le plus important de leurs préoccupations, au delà de l'enfant à naître dont il était à présent clair que son sort était fixé, était l'honneur d'Helen, et sa vie future, elle était idéale en tout point.

Après un acquiescement paternel qu'il ne pensait pas obtenir si rapidement, James se rendit vite compte que c'est Helen qu'il faudrait convaincre, sans la brusquer. Il était presque persuadé qu'elle refuserait, et se demandait à nouveau si les implications de sa question ne rendait pas la prise de risque de la poser un peu trop importante.

Les deux hommes convinrent qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau le lendemain, laissant encore un peu de temps à James pour penser à la formulation qu'il emploierait une fois face à Helen. Ce n'était pas tâche facile, et elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il soupira et pris congé à son tour. Le lendemain, une grande tournée de patients l'attendait avant de pouvoir revenir à l'ombre de ce feu qui était devenu son second foyer.

Le lendemain soir, il avait frappé pour se voir ouvrir par Helen, qui lui annonça que son père était retenu par quelque patient à la périphérie de la ville, et le pria d'entrer. Il se demanda une seconde si c'était une manœuvre volontaire ou un signe du destin.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon, dans un silence confortable. Conscient qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à retarder la conversation, il lui lança un regard qui capta de suite son attention, son inquiétude, même, et fit état de sa proposition.

« Helen, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

C'était direct et concis, comme à son habitude. Il la vit se figer, puis se lever et faire les cent pas dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Il la laissa aller, la connaissant assez pour voir les idées bouillonner sous sa coiffure étudiée. Elle était sans nulle doute la femme la plus vive et intelligente qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée, et il avouait sans honte que l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec John lui avait, à l'époque, arraché un pincement de jalousie.

Ce jour-là, la question semblait presque déplacée, mais il en pensait chaque mot, bien que parfaitement inconfortable.

Elle s'arrêta finalement, encore dos à lui, et murmura d'une voix morte : « Je savais que tu finirais pas le proposer ».

Elle se retourna et il put voir ses yeux humides. Une fois encore, il fallait bien la connaître, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Il se leva, hocha la tête, et reçut en retour un triste sourire, cette fois communiqué à ses yeux.

« Voilà qui règle nos deux situations, j'imagine » ajouta-t-elle. Une fois encore, elle avait su lire entre les lignes. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient sur ses tendances homosexuelle, et il tenait là la meilleure des façons de les atténuer, voir les faire disparaître.

Elle scruta son regard et fit quelque pas vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait également. Il la laissa se reposer doucement contre lui en une étreinte éphémère et profita de leur proximité pour murmurer : « C'est la meilleure solution, Helen. » Intérieurement, elle se demandait lequel des deux il tâchait de convaincre, consciente que cette situation appelait encore de nombreux problèmes. Mais à présent, elle aurait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer pleinement. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait accepté : elle savait que son ami ne s'engageait jamais à la légère et serait là pour elle quand elle en aurait besoin. Elle soupira en s'éloignant à nouveau sans qu'il cherche à la retenir. Restait maintenant à planifier la cérémonie, qui se devait d'être le plus tôt possible, du fait de l'avancement de la grossesse de la jeune femme, sans toutefois trop abréger le temps des fiançailles.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, Helen, au bras de son père, marchait dans l'allée de l'église bondée, questionnant son futur époux du regard. Ils n'allaient pas reculer maintenant, mais le public les rendaient nerveux. Nikola et Nigel avaient accepté les postes de témoins, seuls autres mis au courant de « l'arrangement » en dehors de Gregory Magnus.

Celui-ci, alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de James, déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa fille et eut un mouvement d'assentiment en direction du médecin avant d'aller prendre sa place dans l'assistance. A cette distance, James pouvait voir la pâleur de la jeune femme, encore renforcée par la blancheur immaculée de sa robe. Elle était magnifique et son arrivée dans l'église lui avait coupé le souffle, quelques minutes plus tôt, gêne que n'avaient manqué de remarquer les témoins, qui avaient cependant eut le bon goût de garder l'observation pour eux.

Un sourire avait retrouvé sa place sur les lèvres d'Helen alors qu'ils se retournaient vers le prêtre après un dernier regard échangé.

Le temps leur sembla à tous les deux une éternité, et le temps que le prêtre n'arrive à la sempiternelle formule d'échange des voeux, ils avaient tous deux étaient pris d'une rage meurtrière à l'encontre de Nikola, de son sourire moqueur, et de son regard qui allait perpétuellement de l'un à l'autre. Leurs « oui » respectifs arrachèrent un mouvement de malaise à Nigel, qui camoufla sa réaction du mieux qu'il le put en apportant les alliances. Ils avaient opté d'un commun accord pour le plus simple possible.

Le « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » qui suivit fut ponctué d'un gloussement de Nikola, qui signait ainsi son arrêt de mort alors que James soulevait délicatement le voile qui recouvrait le visage d'Helen. S'il n'avait pas eu un tel public et des apparences à conserver, il se serait contenté d'effleurer sa joue du bout des lèvres, mais il savait que ça ne contenterait personne, et le regard d'Helen lui semblait le supplier d'en finir. Il se pencha finalement vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, surpris au plus haut point quand il sentit la jeune femme prendre réellement appui contre lui, approfondissant ce qu'il n'avait voulu que léger baiser en un beaucoup plus passionné. Ils n'entendirent pas le hoquet de stupeur des deux témoins, James plongé dans le regard d'Helen, qui, lui semblait-il brillait d'une nouvelle intensité. Il classerait ça, plus tard, comme réactions à la grossesse.

Il fallut un léger raclement de gorge de prêtre, accompagné d'un énième ricanement de Tesla, pour les ramener à la réalité, rougissant légèrement alors qu'ils faisaient face à la foule, Helen y rencontrant le regard de son père qui approuvait d'un signe de tête. Elle répondit pareillement et osa enfin chercher à nouveau le regard de celui qui était à présent son mari. Celui-ci semblait fixer un point dans le lointain, et elle profita de ces quelques instants de répit pour fusiller le vampire du regard, déguisant son mouvement sous une recherche de contenance. Il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Quand elle sentit à nouveau la pression de la main de James sur la sienne, elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire encore hésitant sur les lèvres. Ils faisaient à présent face aux plus grandes éminences du monde de la médecine de leur époque, mais aussi de nombreux représentants de Scotland Yard et de leurs familles respectives. Ils avaient fait leur choix, et le bon, pensaient-ils alors que leurs regards se croisaient à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariage, chapitre 2

Le rapprochement

Deux mois après le mariage, à plus de cinq mois de grossesse, le couple s'en sortait bien. James avait emménagé chez les Magnus, associant son nom à celui de son beau père, joignant leur deux cabinets, et permettant à la fois au père de garder un oeil sur sa fille, et à la fille de perpétuer le travail de son père.

Bien que sa licence d'exercice ne soit pas reconnue à cent pour cent, son entrée dans l'univers des « anormaux » comme les appelait son père, lui permettait à la fois d'enrichir ses connaissances et de donner libre cours à des recherches dans lesquelles elle plongeait tout entière, au point que son mari devait parfois l'en sortir, doucement, mais fermement.

En privé, une certaine tension s'était installée entre eux. Leurs chambres respectives n'étaient séparées que par un mur qui laissait passer beaucoup de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Ainsi James était-il le témoin impuissant des cauchemars de son épouse, sans pouvoir rien faire sauf tenter d'oublier le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait quand, le lendemain, il la voyait tenter de dissimuler sa mauvaise nuit. Ces derniers temps, sa grossesse la rendait plus sensible, certes moins que bien des patientes qu'il avait eues, mais néanmoins assez pour qu'il l'ait surprise à pleurer quand elle se croyait seule. Plusieurs fois, il avait pris le parti de ne pas la déranger, réalisant que s'immiscer dans son combat intérieur ne pourrait que rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient. Jusqu'au jour où il s'était simplement contenté de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa sur lequel elle s'était écroulée, lui manifestant son soutien de par sa simple présence. Il avait d'abord vu ses sanglots redoubler avant qu'elle ne se calme, et, les paupières closes, se laisse aller contre lui, reconnaissante de son soutien muet. Il avait laissé une de ses mains s'aventurer à jouer avec ses boucles blondes avant qu'ils n'entendent son père rentrer d'une consultation à l'extérieur, se séparant tous deux vivement et s'assurant d'aller dans deux directions différentes. Cette gêne qui s'était installée entre eux rendait le moindre de leur regards à double sens, et il leur semblait que Gregory n'était pas dupe.

Un soir, il avait pris sa fille à part, lui adressant quelques mots qui, il l'espérait, atteindraient le but qu'il leur avait fixé :

« Helen, ce qui t'es arrivé ne doit pas t'interdire le bonheur. James est un homme bien, ton mari qui plus est. Aussi étrange la situation doit-elle vous paraître, elle ne doit pas vous empêcher de voir la vérité en face. »

La vérité à mots couverts avait heurté la jeune femme en plein visage, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se défendre avec une véhémence qu'elle ne ressentait pas, son père lui épargna cette peine en balayant ses récriminations d'un geste de la main, échangeant simplement un regard avec elle. Le message était bien passé.

Il s'éloigna alors que James entrait dans la pièce, et les laissa seuls. Voir sa fille si seule malgré son alliance titillait sa conscience, et malgré qu'il ait eut connaissance des préférences de son beau-fils, il avait aussi remarqué son intérêt pour sa fille au premier regard. Il ignorait ce qui sortirait de la relation des deux jeunes gens, mais il espérait que ça pourrait les aider l'un et l'autre. Le bonheur de sa fille lui importait plus que tout.

James remarqua très vite le regard fuyant de la jeune femme, et même son intellect surdéveloppé ne lui permettait pas d'en deviner la cause. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il y vit cette même étincelle, qu'il avait depuis crue éteinte, que le jour de la cérémonie. Celle qui lui faisait à la fois craindre le pire, et espérer qu'il avait raison. Une fois leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, Helen ne le quitta plus des yeux, sondant son attitude comme elle l'aurait fait d'un patient, avec une mesure et une prudence qui la faisait paraître plus hautaine qu'elle n'était. Un brusque éclat dans ses yeux marrons sembla la désarçonner avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance à son tour. S'il leur fallait continuer à jouer le jeu des apparences, chacun était très fort, dans son domaine.

Ils s'était rapprochés sans s'en rendre compte, se scrutant toujours mutuellement, un fin sourire apparaissant sur leurs deux visages.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » lui dit James. Elle hocha la tête, totalement d'accord, mais son sourire continua néanmoins de s'étendre. Un peu plus et ils pourraient y rajouter du linge.

« James. »

« Helen. »

« James ! »

« Helen ? »

« James... »

« Helen... »

« Chut. »

Après cet échange on ne peut plus intellectuel, elle posa simplement un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire instantanément, pas tant par son semi-ordre que par sa présence si proche. Ils avaient beau être mariés, elle continuait à l'intimider. Il était irrattrapable. Alors qu'il tentait sous la pression de son doigt d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sensé qui les auraient sortis de la situation, elle secoua cette fois la tête, beaucoup trop proche pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que retenir son souffle, et se poser de sérieuses questions sur l'impact de sa grossesse sur son comportement. Il devait garder une chose en mémoire : son précédent fiancé avait 'disparu' pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'entre elle était la folie. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

Il ne protesta pas quand il sentit ses lèvres remplacer son doigt -pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?- et en profita même pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il ne vit que de l'incertitude dans ses yeux, et approfondit légèrement le baiser, s'assurant qu'elle comprenne la nature de ses sentiments.

Derrière la porte, Gregory Magnus poussa un léger soupir. Sa fille le surprendrait toujours. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait toujours en bien. Il parcourut le couloir le plus discrètement qu'il put, bien que persuadé qu'occupés comme ils l'étaient, les deux 'tourtereaux' ne remarqueraient rien.

Soudain pensif, il s'interrogea : moins de quatre mois plus tard, il serait grand père. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire à propos de cette progéniture à venir, et de l'avenir de sa mère avant tout. Dieu seul savait ce qui était passé dans les gênes de l'enfant à naître. Il se demanda si sa fille avait déjà commencé sa recherche de noms... Après tout, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Derrière lui, les deux jeunes gens avaient dû rompre leur presque-premier baiser.

« Helen. »

« James ? »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, la suite n'appartenait qu'à eux.


End file.
